The Reason to Love
by White Sakura of Hope
Summary: The fateful encounter of a certain petal-haired girl and the onyx-eyed boy on Christmas eve. ItaSaku. AU. Non massacre.


_The Reason to Love_

_By White Sakura of Hope_

**Category: **Naruto

**Rated: **K

**Ages:** Itachi- 12 Sakura- 7

**Summary:** The fateful encounter of the certain petal-haired girl and the onyx-eyed boy on Christmas. ItaSaku AU. Non massacre.

* * *

White, fluffy snow drifted gently from the sky and landed silently on the streets of the lively city of Konoha. Citizens wrapped in thick layers of clothes could be seen conversing enthusiastically with one another about the oncoming joyful holiday while puffs of smoke form from their warm breath reaching thermal equilibrium with the frosty temperature. There were also many others who were speeding through the various shops as they were determined to finish their last minute gift shopping before the stores close off for the holiday. All in all, Konoha was immersed in the jolly holiday mood as it prepares itself for Christmas.

Not everyone was feeling enthusiastic for the holiday, however. In fact, the 12 year-old raven-haired onyx-eyed prodigy despised this day. It was a day that reminded him of all the responsibilities and expectations the Uchiha family had burdened onto his shoulder.

Apparently, his father was not yet satisfied by his glorious shinobi record and his high achievements. Therefore, every year, on this particular holiday when most people stay home and enjoy their nice family bonding time, he was expected to train and master the long list of complicated jutsu that his father decided to give him for his "Christmas gift." Not that he would have any trouble completing the task, but even the best of the best could use a break once in a while, right?

So this year, he spoke up for himself. However, as expected, his strict father did not allow "slackers" in the family, and his complaint eventually turned into an argument. In the end, he found himself overtaken by his rage, and slamming the rice paper door at his father's face. And that all leads up to why he was standing in the middle of the street, clad in only the thin materials that made up the shinobi attire.

Cold and Freezing.

He sighed as he sat down on the bench on the side of the street and lean back to watch the clouds like what a certain boy with spiky ponytail liked to do. He inwardly asked himself.

Why is life so frustrating?

xoxoxoxoxo

The young girl with cherry blossom hair and emerald green eyes strolled aimlessly through the crowds of people on the street. Originally, she was there to accompany her mother while they do their grocery shopping for the holiday. However, her mother had found the four big letters indicating certain cut of the original price of merchandize more interesting than her, and left her standing all alone on the streets. Certainly, she could go home and find her sanctuary from the freezing temperature. But she was afraid that _if_ her mother ever notices her absence, and cannot find her when she _does_ come back to look for her, her name would be broadcasted on both the radio and the television while the entire ANBU squad would go on a hunt for her.

Such embarrassment is something she definitely wants to avoid.

She sighed. All she could do now was to find a place to sit, and wait until her mother finds her.

Sakura spotted a bench on the side of the street. As she walked towards it, she found out that it was occupied by another presence. She contemplated about whether or not to take the empty space next to the stranger, but decided in the end that having a company was better than having none.

"Hello." She said quietly as sat down next to the older boy.

"Hn."

"It sure is a cold day, isn't it?" She turned to look at him, attempting to start a conversation, only to find the older boy staring idly at the sky.

Decided that the stranger was not the talkative type, the younger girl imitated his posture, and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of snow falling onto her warm face.

"Do you think that it is right for others to decide your life instead of you deciding for your own?"

Sakura's eye's snapped open and met the onyx ones of her companion. "Eh?"

"Do you think that fate has already planned your life out?"

"Well...I'm not sure." The younger girl said, her eyebrows knit together as she thought hard about the question. "But I know that everything happens for a reason."

"Oh? How so?" The boy raised one of his dark color brows.

"Hm..." Sakura sat up and crossed her arms as she thought of a sufficient example for her philosophy. "If I didn't get lost, I wouldn't have met you, right?"

He chuckled. "That's an interesting way to look at life, little girl."

Sakura blushed and gave him a toothy grin. "I try to look at life positively. If you look deep enough, you'll find lots of reasons to smile."

"And what's the reason you're smiling right now?" He asked, slightly curious of what the girl would say.

"You."

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Because you started a conversation with me." She continued on. "And after talking with you, my first impression of you completely changed."

He eyed the girl in front of him. She just gets more and more interesting. However, before he could ask what her first impression of him was, they were interrupted by someone else.

"Sakura!" The two turned towards the direction from where the sound was hear. They saw a middle aged woman with matching emerald eyes as Sakura.

"Oh, I guess my mommy found me."

"You better be going, Sakura." The older boy said as he gently patted her head.

"Un. It was nice to meet you, nii-san."

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi is my name."

Sakura gave him a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-kun!" She waved back happily as she ran into the arms of her mother. He stood up and turned around to walk towards the Uchiha compound. The little girl's words had somehow eased his anger, and set a new light on the path that he was destined to take. All of the sudden, his life didn't seem as bad anymore. He realized that all his father had tried to do was to get him ready for the title that he was meant to take.

"Itachi-kun, wait up!" He stopped on his track and turned around to see the Sakura running towards him. Her cheeks were flushed from her little run as she stopped right in front of him to catch her breath. Then with her hands, she signaled for him to bend down so he was at eyelevel with her.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked the younger girl.

"Merry early Christmas, Itachi-kun." the young girl said as she wrapped the white scarf she wore as best as she could around the taller boy's neck. "It's made with my mommy's love and care!" She flashed him another one of her smiles.

Itachi chuckled at the younger girl.

"Thank you." He said as he motioned the girl to return by her mother's side, and saw them off until they were no longer able to be seen. Then he turned around and continued his way home.

He did not know whether it was because of the innocent sweet smile that she had given him upon wishing him a happy holiday, or because of the scarf that she had wrapped around his neck, he felt his body starting to warm up as a small but genuine smile appeared on his feature.

The tiny girl sure had a way to make her mood contagious to others.

And...

Maybe Christmas wasn't that bad after all.

Several years later, Itachi will learn that his encounter with the young petal-haired girl signifies more than the start of their friendship, but is also the reason that the beautiful flower of love blossomed between them.

Yes indeed, things happen for a reason.

* * *

I did say I would get something up before 2008, either a one-shot or an update...so there you go! Happy belated Xmas! This is my first attempt to make an all-audience, AU fic for Itachi. It was hard, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I still hope you liked it. Please do anything to help me make this fic better (e.g. reviews, criticism) Sigh I guess writing skill goes away after not using them for a while. xP

In need for a flexible Beta reader who's good at grammar/syntax. I don't usually have an update schedule, so we can work it out however way you want. Work pressure is low since I seldom update. Uh…Interested, PM me with your basic info and we can start out by being friends, right? Haha.


End file.
